Secret Sisters
by Princess Moonfire
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up and seems to have a past with the boy wonder. Can the titans ecept her? Will Starfire get over her jelousy? Will Beastboy finally shut up? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read to find out! Need ideas for chapter three.
1. Robin Has A What?

It had been a month since the got back from Tokyo. Starfire and Robin were officially dating, and enjoying every minute of it. Robin also went through a growth spurt, and was know taller than his girlfriend. (This just makes it easier to write some senses) As much as the Tamuranean princess knew about her boy wonder. There are some things even she didn't know. Yet!

A long, black haired girl was running and panting down a dark side walk to a dead end and turned around. Out of nowhere a deep voice came, "My, my aren't you the clever one." The voice belonged to a masked villain named Slade. He had been chasing the poor girl for days. She was terrified, but showed no sign of it. She stared him straight in the eye, "I know who you are you malitatilative psycho." A sly grin appeared underneath his mask as he said, "You won't for long." Then he pulled out a shock gun and zap her. Laughing as her unconscious body fell to the ground.

The Titans were off doing there own thing while the two love birds were on the couch talking. Jest as they were about to kiss the alarm went off. Sadly, they stood up and went of into the city with the others. They stopped at the dark corner were Slade was minutes before and fond the girl. To Robin's horror he knew her. Almost immediately he ran over to her in an attempt to wake her he cried he name, "Angel! Angel! Angel, can you here me!" Her return was a grunt but he could make it out "Robin?"

"I'm here you'll be okay."

"Robin he's back."

"Who's back?"

She put her mouth close his ear, her voice icy sharp as she whispered a single word. "Slade", was all she said before drifting of the sleep forced upon her took its grasp. That was all she needed to say. Robin was stunned. He was in the rain, had fond out Slade was alive, and was now holding his unconscious sister in his arm. And he was the only one that knew.

They took the poor girl back to the tower and placed her in the med room. They tended to her all night but she still didn't awake. Robin couldn't look at her anymore, so he went to the roof, leaving his confused girlfriend behind. "I have never seen Robin this concerned," Starfire said when the door to the roof was shut. "Yay, dudes," agreed Beastboy stupidly, "I haven't seen him this upset scene Star took of." Then it downed on Starfire was this girl an old friend or worse an old girlfriend that Robin still had feelings for? Was that why she was here, to steal Robin back? Star wasn't about to let that happen. Robin was her boy wonder, hers and hers alone. And no one was going to change that.

Starfire flew up to roof in a desperate attempt to win back her boy wonder. (I say that a lot big deal) He was standing at the east league of the tower. She walked over to the masked boy.

"Star I need to talk with you." The Tamuranean's heart skipped a beat.

"About what Robin," she asked worryingly. He sighed and began.

"Star when I was little I wasn't Robin." At this the alien was confused. "Then, who were you?" He signed again and continued. "I was Richard Grayson, and I was the son of two acrobats." He paused afraid that she would hate his name or much worse hate his last name but instead she said something that made his heart do back flips. "What is an acrobat?" Yes! She didn't hate his name. WWaahhooo! "It's a person who flies around on ropes as there job," he said though his insides still felt like dancing. The alien girls eye light up as she asked, "Where you an acrobat to Robin?" He nodded, "And so was my sister, Rachel."

"You had a sister," asked a very confused Starfire.

"Yes I **have** a twin sister," corrected Robin.

"Why have we not met her?"

"You have Star, she the girl downstairs in the med room" Starfire was overjoyed. She felt like grabbing him by the neck and making out with him. (And I doubt that Robin would reject) Yet she kept her happiness inside and asked, "Why has she not visited before?"

"She has a team of her own, and we were writing letter to each other."

"I hope she is much nicer than my sister." Robin chuckled at the memory, "Don't worry Star she's an angle." Now Starfire was really confused. Then something donned on her.

"Robin why has none of your other family come to visit." Robin took a deep breath; this wasn't an easy topic for him. "Angel is the only family I have left."

"I thought her name was Rachel."

"Angel's her hero name." Starfire nodded. "Robin, what happened to the rest of your family?" With a sigh the boy wonder continued, "When we were little we worked at a traveling circus. They called me and Angel the twin tornados." He heard Starfire giggle at this.

"One day in the middle of our parents performance my mom was shout in the hand. My father knew my mom would die, so he held on to her. That way he wouldn't have to live without her." At this point the alien princess was hugging her boyfriend for comfort. Robin had to admit; he liked having her in his arms.

"After that Angel ran away and I was put up for adoption. That's when I met Bruce." He lost the princess there. "Who?"

"You probable know him better as Batman." Star nodded at this.

"Yes, Beastboy has told me that you once fought along side the man of bat." Robin smiled and chuckled a little bit. In all the time he had spent with the man never once had he heard anyone refer to him as the man of bat.

"I too have lost my parents Robin." He was absolutely petrified at this.

"How? When? Why?"

"As you know parents are the king and queen of Tamurane." He nodded "My father was a handsome, fierce, and gust ruler. My mother was a beautiful, powerful, and kind woman."

"Like mother, like daughter." The alien blushed at this.

"Thank you Robin." Star said still a little red."My mother was also an incredibly gifted healer. She was so talented that on some planets she was accused of sorcery. When I was six years old she left to heal the wounded warriors of our sister planet. They were in the middle of a war. We soon learned that she had died there." Starfire let out a sigh and continued. "My father was heartbroken. He thought Blackfire and I should have a female role model so, when I was eight he married once more. His bride was nice to me when he was around but incredibly cruel when he was not. Blackfire took to her as a role model. A week after they were legally married she poisoned him; soon after we went to war with the Gordanians. When my sister was at the age she was engaged to the Gordanian prince. At this time I was also being recognized as coming to the age of marriage and was getting the attention of many princes and knights." She stopped to hear Robin making an unusual growling noise. (You can probably why.) She decided it was best to drop it.

"The day of the wedding Blackfire murdered her fiancé. In order to pay for my sister's wrongs I was given as a slave." Robin mumbled something about Blackfire being an evil witch and Starfire continued. "The Gordanians tortured me for a whole year until I was able to escape to Earth and you know what happened after that." Robin had so many questions. There was one that was screaming in his head.

"Star if all of that happed to you, how can you still fly?"

"There are many things that bring me joy. Our home, our friends, you." He couldn't help but smile at the last one. "Besides, if I had not gone through that all that I would not have met you, so it was very much worth it."

He nodded and smiled goofy. Starfire put a finger underneath his mask.

"May I?"

"Of coerce."

With that she slipped his mask is to revile his dazzling sky blue eyes. Starfire gasped. His eyes were breathtaking. Seconds later they were in a lip lock. It must have been at least five minuets, though it didn't seem long enough to ether of them, until they heard someone clear their throat.

Robin's first though was _'Why can't Cyborg get a life of his own.' _His thoughts were raddled when he heard their voice.

"As happy as I to see that you **finally** asked her out. Aren't you going to at least to say hi?"

'_No way. It can't be. Can it?' _They both turned around to see the girl from the med room, the girl with long black hair, the girl with a pair of dazzling sky blue eyes.


	2. The Other Sisters

"Angle!" Robin said as he spun around to see his sister standing in the doorway. It was easier to see her now that she was awake. Her outfit was similar to her brothers. She had the same kind of red shirt with pink sleeves and white gloves on. Her legs were covered with similar white tights and a pink mini skirt with a pair of ruby red high heels on her feet. (Yes she fights in them. Don't ask me how though.) She didn't wear a mask or cape for some reason. Suddenly the alarm went off. They headed for the door when Angle remembered something.

"Robin, your mask." He slipped on his mask and they headed downstairs.

"Report!" Both twins said at the same time.

"Some weird plant chick's terrorizing down town." Beastboy said vaguely.

"Can you get a visual on her?" Angel asked before her brother could. Cyborg punched a few buttons and a screen came up. When seeing who it was Angel turned to her brother.

"Looks like I'm not the only one coming here for a visit."

"Yah, but she won't be staying for long. Titans Go!"

The titans arrived to see a red haired girl surrounded by thick vines.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy blunder and the sky girl. It's been to long."

"That's a madder of opinion Ivy."

With that they leaped into battle. Angle and Robin leading, after all they did know the vileness best. After several minutes of battling everyone was out of breath. Actually, that's not entirely correct. One person had energy to spear.

"Come on you guys. You've got to get up."

"Angel, we're existed. How are your still standing anyway?"

"I've been through a lot worse then this. Man I wish my team was here."

"To bad for you. Now time to finish you off."

Just as the thorn queen was finishing her boost. An aroow hit her in the face. They looked in the deretion that it came from to see a girl in an outfit almost indintacle to Speedy's, but with a red mini-skirt and yellow high heels. Just like Angel she didn't wear a mask.

"Sorry were late boss, but we ran into some bad weather."

"I'll let it slide. Now let's kick some witch but."

With that the two sprung forward. The girl dressed like Speedy seemed to be an even beter archer. She didn't miss a shot but, even with the two of them together they still needed more. When it seemed like the fight was over a large, bright blue wolf appered. Angel twirled up to the top. Ivy was fighting of the blue wolf when she came up. With a whip of her thorned vine she knoked Angel off balence. Ivy contenued to fight the beast in front of her. Moments later she felt a finger tap her showlder. She turned around to see Angel flying with a pair of shimmering white angel wings.

"Nighty night." With that she punched the 'weard plant chick' hard in the face and nocked her out. The two girls leened over the villen as Angel put a pair of power disrupters and hand cuffs on her. The wolf jumped of the roof and landed on it's feet. After it was down it begane to trancform in to a human girl. When it was done it looked at Beast Boy and said.

"I see you haven't got much taller little bro."


End file.
